I Love You to Death
by hitsugirl
Summary: After the defeat of Arachnophobia our favorite meisters go back to their daily lives. Kid develops a new found love for Maka. To make matters worst more dangers and secrets await them. Pairings KidxMaka, BlackStarxTsubaki, BlairxOC, and more later.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Soul Eater Square Enix does. I wish I did own it.

**Author's note**: Hi everyone. This is the second fanfic that I've written. The reason that I'm writing this is because I love this pairing and it needs more love. More pairings will appear later. In this story I added some original characters and I made Crona a girl in this story. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews and tips are appreciated.

_Prologue_

All the way across the world in Algeria, Africa; it was 12:00 am in the Sahara Desert. There were no stars present in the pitch black sky. The desert winds were blowing furiously creating sandstorms all around. The moon was laughing menacingly while dripping with blood. In the chaos created by the sandstorms in the distance lie the ruins of an ancient city. Underneath said ruins was a temple more ancient than the city. In the temple hundreds of feet below in a secret chamber, something terrible was about to happen.

"Run!" a voice shouted.

The voice came from the secret chamber and from the chamber out came Kilik carrying both of the pots under his arm while running. After them came Ox pulling Kim by the arm and Harvar carrying Jacqueline on his back. Next out of the chamber was Liz, Patty, Blair (in her cat form), and Hiro. Then out came Blackstar, Tsubaki with something in her arms, and Fakir the owl (oc). The last ones out of the chamber were Soul, Crona, Death the Kid, and Maka. The group was being chased by a horde of snake demons.

"Okay, so whose idea was it to piss off the snake demons?" Maka shouted.

"Don't ask me! Ask Blackstar!" Kilik shouted back.

"What?! Don't blame me. If you want to blame someone blame the thing that Tsubaki is carrying!" Blackstar shouted while pointing to the thing in Tsubaki's arms. The thing happened to be Excalibur.

"Fools! We should be fighting them not running away!" Excalibur said. Ox whipped his head around to face Excalibur.

"Are you out of your mind? We can't Asura the kishin!" Ox shouted.

"And my mom," Crona said.

"And the frog witch," Kim said.

"And mouse witches," Blair added.

"Don't forget about that immortal werewolf, Free," Hiro said.

"And not to mention that perverted chainsaw guy!" Maka concluded while shuddering.

"Even if we fight them, what do you suppose we do? Hit them over their heads with your cane. Then we can start dancing, since it's completely obvious that none of us can use our powers," Harvar said.

"Best plan ever!" Jackie said sarcastically.

"Fools! We can still take em'!" Excalibur said. Tsubaki's eyes grew wide.

"Excalibur, please be reasonable!" Tsubaki said trying to calm her fellow weapon down.

"Forget it Tsubaki! Just toss him. That way he could "hold off" the snake demons while we escape!" Blackstar suggested.

"Will you brats quit arguing and run!" Fakir screeched.

At that moment the snake demons started to attack. They started to fire laser arrows that were similar to the vector arrows, out of their mouths. Fakir's eyes grew wide in horror.

"Watch out!" Fakir screeched.

The group turned around to see the arrows coming towards them. So the group divided and jumped into different directions behind worn out walls to protect themselves. The snake demons stood their ground and continued their onslaught against the walls.

"Okay, let's assess the situation," Kid said.

"Alright," Maka said.

"Asura and Medusa have teamed up," Kid stated.

"Which is really bad for us and Shibusen," Maka added. Kid was about to say something else, but he was interrupted by Soul.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two Sherlocks, but can we save the situation assessing until after we save our asses," Soul suggested. Kid and Maka glared at Soul.

"He's right! What are we going to do?" Kim said holding on to Ox, behind a wall not too far from them. Behind the wall next to them was Hiro who was cowering and Crona who was sitting with her knees to her chest.

"I don't know how to handle being killed by snake demons," Crona said. Ragnarok appeared out from inside of Crona irritated.

"Stop being a wimp and deal with it Crona!" Ragnarok shouted as he smacked Crona over the head.

"Ow!" Crona replied. While sitting on Tsubaki's shoulder, Fakir's head popped out from behind a wall.

"So does anyone have any ideas on how to get out of here without getting killed?" he asked. Patty was suddenly struck with an idea.

"I know! We can build a giraffe cannon and shoot paper giraffes at them," Patty replied. For those who could see Patty just stared at her.

"Patty, we don't have time for that now!" Liz stated.

"Okay, does anyone else have any better ideas?" Fakir asked again.

The group was stumped about what to do. All they knew is that they needed to figure out something fast because the walls could not hold for much longer. Maka started looking around for an escape route. Suddenly, she spotted a narrow stone bridge through a hole of one of the worn out walls.

"We can get out through that hole in the wall to the left!" Maka shouted. The group looked in the direction that she just stated. Blair ran over to the opening to have a look around.

"There's a ledge big enough for us to walk on that connects to the bridge that leads to a way out," Blair stated.

"Alright, you brats! Let's go!" Fakir screeched as Blair went through the opening. The group followed suit with Fakir at the rear.

While the group started to cross the ledge, the snake demons finally broke through the walls they were shooting at. As soon as the group safely reached the bridge they took running in a straight line across it, with Ox in the front and Maka at the rear. The demons reached the opening in the wall and started shooting at the group. The group was dodging their attacks as they ran. One of the demons shot at a pillar across the bridge. The pillar fell forward and took out part of the bridge behind Maka. Suddenly, the bridge underneath Maka started to crumble. Maka starts to fall backwards. Time started to slow down and all was quite. Kid felt a horrible feeling from behind him. Kid slowly turned his head around only to see Maka falling backward reaching for him. Kid fully turned around and lunged forward to reach for her hand. Just as their hands were about to touch reality proves to be cruel and their hands miss each other. Time speeds up again.

"Maka!" Kid screamed in horror as he watched her fall.

"Kid!" Maka screamed as she fell into the darkness below. Soul and the others heard their screams and stopped running. They turned around only to see Kid fall as well.

"Kid!" Liz and Patty shouted.

"Maka!" Soul shouted as he darted to the spot where Kid and Maka fell followed by Patty, Crona, Blackstar, and Tsubaki. Liz noticed the bridge beginning to shift underneath them.

"Soul stop!" Liz shouted but it was too late. The bridge beneath the five gave way as well. After they fell the bridge continued to crumble.

"Liz run!" Kilik shouted. The members of the group that were left started to run with the bridge collapsing behind them. Just as they were about to reach the exit another demon caused another pillar to fall in front of them, causing the rest of collapse, resulting in the rest of the group falling into the dark abyss below…

To be continued~~~

Author's Note: The prologue is now done. I hope you guys liked it. Please review because this is the first Soul Eater fic I've written and I want to know how I am doing. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1: Recap

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Soul Eater.

**Author's note**: Hi again. I'm so glad that those who reviewed liked my story. This chapter is pretty much a recap chapter of what happened at Baba Yaga's Castle. Since the invasion of Baba's Castle hasn't ended yet in the manga, I took the liberty of writing me own ending to it. Even though it killed me writing the part about Kid getting eaten by the Book of Eibon (That part made me really mad!). Anyways, I know this chapter might be a little bit boring but bear with it. In the next chapter things will start moving. Hope you'll enjoy the chapter. Reviews are really appreciated.

Chapter 1 Shinigami's Recap

2 Months Earlier…

It was 6 in then morning. Death the Kid, the son of Shinigami-sama was wide awake. He was making up his bed to fit his symmetrical standards. After he was sure that his bed was perfect, he went into the bathroom to freshen up and got dressed in his usual attire. As soon as he was finished getting dressed he went over to his desk, began to turn on all eight lights that were placed on the desk. Each light was placed in a perfect angle to give him the right amount of light. He sat in his desk and pulled a journal out of one of the desk drawers, grabbed a pencil and started scribbling away.

While he was writing, Liz happened to be walking down the hall, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. As she walked by Kid's room she glanced inside and saw him writing in his journal. Liz just shook her head and continued to walk on. She was well aware of Kid's daily routine of waking up hours before anyone else.

Kid continued to write…

Dear Journal,

It's been a four months since Shibusen's victory over Arachnophobia. The battles were long and hard. Maka, Soul, and Medusa defeated Arachne, and Ox and Harvar were able to rescue Kim and Jacqueline. Along with Kilik and the pots, they were able to destroy the Morals Manipulation Machine. The demon weapon chainsaw known as Giriko mysteriously disappeared. The events that led to his disappearance left Patti, Liz, and I stumped.

My battle was very difficult. I faced off against Mosquito with unexpected help from Free the werewolf. Even then we were still being beaten horribly; Mosquito managed to take my left arm holding Patti clean off. Just when I thought it was over, a miracle happened. The BREW that father gave me activated, connecting one of the sanzu lines on my head and allowing me to reattach my arm, and battle Mosquito on equal terms using Patti and Liz in .42 caliber mode. Mosquito then stopped the battle and left to aid Arachne. My willingness to follow him led to a big mistake on my part.

When I found Mosquito he was engaged in combat with the man I believed to be Eibon. This man had a terrifying power. He spotted me, but I thought that it was my imagination. I then found out that he wasn't the real the Eibon but an imposter. He name was Noah, and his objective was to use the Book of Eibon to collect everything so he could be become everything. I watched as the fight continued. Mosquito was about to transform in a form far more powerful than the form I faced, but something horrible happened. I witnessed Mosquito being crushed by the book of Eibon. It was like watching a bug being squashed against the wall. I should not have even followed Mosquito, but my desire to please father got the better of me. It was not my imagination -- Noah actually did see me. He found me behind the pillar. The Book of Eibon was held above me and my instincts took over. I threw Liz and Patti away from me before the book could suck me in.

Within the book I saw many miraculous and mysterious things. I saw things that I could not even comprehend. I was able to find Crona and Ragnarok inside the book. By some miracle we were rescued by Maka and the others with the help of the bear and monkey death scythes. Noah was somewhat injured when he made his escape. It is probably not the last we will see of him. Maka was so happy to see Crona again. I was crushed into a sandwich by a crying Liz and happy Patti.

Outside, Black Star battled Mifune. Black Star defeated him but decided to spare him. After all of the fighting was finished, Arachnophobia's base was completely destroyed. Then we learned some alarming information from Medusa: she was not there to save Crona at all. She was after something that Arachne had. Before we could question her, Medusa and her cohorts made their escape. With nothing else that we could do, Nygus and Kim healed the wounded and we all headed back to Shibusen.

A lot of things have happened in the past few months. My honorable father offered Mifune a job at Shibusen. He would accept the job only if his conditions were met. His conditions were that the young witch, Angela would be emitted into Shibusen and that she would not be harmed during her stay. My father agreed, and now Mifune teaches a defense class at Shibusen. Black Star could not have been happier. He has challenged him almost everyday, much to Mifune and Tsubaki's dismay. Angela was enjoying herself at Shibusen. When she wasn't clinging to Mifune, she was exploring Shibusen and visiting my father. Everyone has gotten used to her. Kim and Jacqueline were able to come back to school. It took some time for the other students to start associating with them, but the situation eventually improved. Ox and Kim are now dating, as are Harvar and Jackie. Kim is helping Nygus in the infirmary part time with her magic healing powers. My father's agents were able to figure out that it was Medusa who killed Joe Buttataki. Eventually they were also able to track down Stein and Marie and bring them back to Shibusen, and they resumed their daily lives. Marie is still trying to cope over Joe's death but fortunately Stein is there to comfort her.

More importantly, the thing that Medusa was after -- what was it? My father will not tell me anything. It is not just he who is acting suspicious; all of the other adults are acting the same way. This whole situation is irritating me. I am a shinigami too! I should know what the others know. I still do not know anything about the demon tools and how is father associated with them. I also want to know what happened to the real Eibon and how Noah got his book. There are so many things that I am unaware of. But there is something I do know: Maka, the others, and I must get stronger because Medusa is not the only one that we need to worry about. Asura the kishim is still loose somewhere out in the world spreading his insanity. I just hope that we will be strong enough.

"Kid! Breakfast is ready!" Liz shouted from the kitchen. Kid closed his journal and put placed it back in the drawer. Then he placed the pencil back where he got it from. Kid got up and made a quick scan of his bedroom to make sure that everything was perfect symmetrical order. Since he could see nothing wrong, Kid went to go eat breakfast with Liz and Patty. As soon as they finished they headed for school.

To be continued~~~~

Author's Note: That's the end of chapter 1. I hope you like it. I'll start on chapter 2 as soon as finish a chapter for another story I'm working on. That might take while because school is a pain. Don't forget to review because reviews make me happy.


	3. Chapter 2: Shinigami's First Kiss

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater is not mine. If it was the anime ending wouldn't have sucked.

**Author's Note**: I'm not dead! Thank you to all of those that have read and love this story. It means a lot to me! =D Sorry, it's taking so long to update. School has been and will continue to interfere with my life. Just to let you know about the future chapters. I know that many things have happened in the manga, but I'm going write what I want to in this story. Like the Mifune thing in the manga, in here he is still alive because he is awesome and he has a role in this story. I will put some things in the manga into the story later. I present to you Chapter 2.

Chapter 2 Shinigami's First Kiss part 1

The weather outside was fantastic: with the laughing sun perfectly aligned high in the sky and a number of clouds drifting lazily about the sky, all was perfect in the young Shinigami's eyes. Kid, Liz, and Patti strolled to Shibusen, the school for meisters and weapons established by Shinigami-sama so many years ago.

"Ah, what a wonderfully symmetrical day it is," Kid observed.

Liz looked up at the sky and smiled. "Yeah, today is pretty nice, isn't it?" she said.

The three began to walk up the stairs but suddenly were interrupted by a ground-shaking thud.

"What the hell was that?" Liz shouted.

"It came from the school!" Kid said, and he took off running toward the school. Liz and Patti followed not too far behind.

They reached the top of the stairs only to find their view blocked by a crowd. Kid began to push his way through, Liz and Patti behind him. The trio finally managed to reach the front of the crowd and discover the cause of the commotion: the blue- and spiky-haired ninja Blackstar.

"Yo ho! It is I, Blackstar, the man who will surpass god! I am here to announce that I have done it again!" he shouted. The trio stood before the crowd, dumbfounded.

"What exactly has he done again?" Liz asked. She turned to Kid and was taken aback by the expression on his face. She recognized that tell-tale look of horror: Kid only made that face when something was horribly asymmetrical. While Liz tried to figure out the source of his concern, Patti looked in Blackstar's direction and noticed that he was standing on something odd.

"Hey, Sis, does that thing Blackstar is standing on look familiar to you?" she asked. Liz and Kid looked under Blackstar's feet and saw a large red spike with a piece of broken metal on it. Kid's jaw dropped.

"Don't tell me that's…" Liz looked at the top of the school and saw the damage. Blackstar was standing on the same red spike that he had broken on Kid's first day at Shibusen -- the same one that had provoked Kid into fighting him. Liz looked back and found Kid shaking.

"Now, Kid, just calm down," Liz said, but her words never reached his ears.

"BLACKSTARRR!" Kid shouted, running toward him.

The shout got Blackstar's attention. He looked down to see Kid below him and flashed a toothy grin.

"Morning, Kid!"

"Don't you, "morning, Kid," me! Get down here right now!" Kid replied angrily. Blackstar jumped off the spike and landed before Kid.

"Hey, Kid, have you come bear witness to my greatness?" he asked.

"Greatness… greatness?! You've ruined the school's symmetry once again! This is the third time you've done it! It would be slightly better if it the tenth time but that's not the point. Why must you keep destroying its symmetry?" Kid asked.

"Foolish Kid! My godly greatness is more important that your symmetry," Blackstar said, laughing. Kid stared at him for a second, his eyebrow twitching, then grabbed his collar and began shaking him violently.

"You stupid star! You are _not _more important than symmetry!" Kid seethed. As this continued, some of the crowd began to disperse, leaving just Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki. Liz covered her face with her hands while Patti rolled around on the ground, laughing madly. Tsubaki watched the scene, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry that Blackstar is causing trouble again," Tsubaki said to Liz.

"No, it's okay. If it's not him, it's Kid," Liz said.

"Morning!" came a voice from behind. Liz and Tsubaki turned around to see Maka, Soul, and Crona.

"Good morning!" Tsubaki said with a smile.

"What's going on with those two?" Soul asked, pointing to Kid and Blackstar.

Liz sighed. "You know, the usual. Blackstar wrecked the school's 'precious symmetry' and Kid, of course, freaked out about it." She turned to face the boys. "Hey, Kid! You can stop shaking Blackstar now! I think he's passed out."

Kid stopped and, seeing Blackstar's spirit was leaking out, abruptly dropped him. As Soul walked over to greet Kid, Patti, wiping tears from her eyes, noticed something odd.

"Hey, Maka, why does Soul have a lump on his head?" she asked. Maka closed her eyes and frowned.

"He... insulted my cooking," she answered.

"I thought that your cooking was pretty good, Maka," Crona said.

Maka stopped frowning and smiled. "Thank you, Crona!"

"That's total bullshit!" Ragnarok shouted, appearing out of Crona. "Stop lying, Crona! The bitch's cooking sucked!"

"What did you just say?" Maka asked, glaring.

"You heard me! Your cooking sucks!" Ragnarok replied. Maka hastily grabbed out one of her books and chucked it at him, but missed.

"Man! Not only does your cooking suck, but so does your aim!" Ragnarok gleefully exclaimed.

"Maka, calm down," Tsubaki said, but Maka didn't hear her. She charged at Ragnarok, but he pulled himself and Crona out of the way at the last second, then got behind Maka and shoved her in the direction of the boys. Soul was helping Blackstar off of the ground as Kid turned away, rubbing his eyelids in irritation.

"Kid, watch out!" Liz shouted. Kid lowered his hands and opened his eyes only to see Maka a body's length away from him. At that moment time seemed to slow down as Maka's face got closer to Kid's. He tried to make a gesture to catch her, but it was too late, Maka's lips touched Kid's. Their eyes grew wide at contact. They quickly pulled away from each other, looking bewildered.

"Oh my god! I just kissed Kid!" Maka thought.

"Maka just kissed me!" Kid echoed in his thoughts.

Kid and Maka's eyes slowly shifted to the others. Soul's eyes were as big as saucers and his jaw had dropped. The look on Blackstar's face screamed, "What the hell just happened?" Liz mirrored Soul's shocked expression, Patti looked like a deer in headlights, and Tsubaki was blushing slightly. Crona just kept looking back and forth at the two of them.

"I really hope nobody else saw that!" they both thought at the same time.

But unfortunately for them much of the student body, still lingering from Blackstar's spectacle earlier, had clearly seen what had happened. Kid and Maka faced the other students and the students facing them, the entire school yard silent.

Suddenly a voice from the crowd shouted, "Oh my god! Maka Albarn just kissed Death the Kid!" The silence was swiftly replaced with loud chatter.

"Wait! It wasn't a kiss!" Maka said.

"That's right! It was merely an accident!" Kid added, but no one was listening. Everyone seemed to be in their own respective groups, discussing the kiss. Some people even left to go tell others about it.

"I think it's time that we get out of here, Kid," Liz suggested, as she and Patti began to push in him away.

"Good idea!" Soul said, grabbing Maka's arm and pulling her forward. Both groups went in different directions. Blackstar and Tsubaki followed Maka and Soul, but Crona decided to follow Kid (as it was after all Ragnarok's fault for causing the accident).

"It'll be okay, Maka." Tsubaki said. "Things will probably blow over before class starts."

However, Tsubaki's optimism was for naught. Word travels fast in a school full of teenagers. As Maka's group walked through the halls on their way to class, people would stop what they were doing to shoot glances at her. Occasionally, Maka could even hear people whispering about the incident.

"Did ya hear Maka kissed Kid?"

"Yeah, she was all over him!"

"Really?! I heard it was the other way around and Kid was coming on to her!"

Maka closed her eyes and let out a long, exasperated sigh. "I can't believe that this is happening."

"Maka!" a voice called out. Maka turned around to see Kim running toward her, Jackie in tow.

"What's going on, Kim?" Maka asked.

"Is it true that Kid kissed you and then proposed to you?" Kim asked loudly. Several students nearby heard this and began to discuss these new developments.

Maka and Soul both flared up. "What?! No!"

"Kim, that's not what happened," Tsubaki said.

"This is getting out of hand," Soul said.

"How could this possibly get any worse?" Maka asked. The intercom suddenly came on with a loud screech.

"MAKAAA!" Everyone else covered their ears, but Maka could only stand dumbfounded with a horrified look on her face. She knew that voice very well -- the voice of her father, Spirit Death Scythe Albarn.

When Spirit again spoke, his words were wracked by sobs. "Maka... my poor baby... whyyy!" he cried out.

Maka took off running in the opposite direction. Soul started to go after her, but Tsubaki grabbed his arm.

"I think we should let Maka handle this by herself," she said with a gentle smile.

"Alright," Soul said reluctantly. Tsubaki let go of his arm and continued walking with Blackstar, Kim, and Jackie. Soul took one last glance in the direction Maka had ran off to, then turned and followed Tsubaki to the classroom.

Meanwhile in the Death Room, Spirit was curled up on the floor next to the intercom system, sobbing. Shinigami-sama stood beside him, trying (in vain) to console him.

"Now, now, Spirit, this is all probably just a misunderstanding," he said.

"My baby's been tainted!" Spirit wailed, covering his face.

Hurried footsteps and the door slamming open announced Maka's arrival. "Will you cut that out!" she shouted, and pulled out a dictionary. "Maka chop!" She swiftly brought the dictionary down upon Spirit's head.

Spirit recoiled from the blow, a dent in his head, and Shinigami-sama took this opportunity to shut off the intercom. Spirit looked up from the ground to find his daughter glaring at him. Tears filled his eyes, but a second later they flared with anger. He jumped up from the ground and towered over Maka.

"Who's the bastard who tainted you?" he demanded.

"I wasn't tainted!" Maka shouted.

"It was that Soul, wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't Soul!"

"Soul or not, whoever it was, when I find him, I'm gonna kill him!" Spirit shouted, extending his scythe blades.

"For the love of Shinigami-sama! It was Kid! And it was just an accident!"

"I don't care if it was Kid. I'm still going to ki--" Spirit stopped, registering Maka's words. The three stood in silence for a moment.

"Maka, could you please repeat that?" Spirit asked.

"It was Kid and it was just an accident," Maka said flatly.

"Do tell us what happened," Shinigami-sama said.

"We were in the school yard. Ragnarok was making fun of my cooking. I got angry and tried to hit him, but he pushed me into Kid and... we kind of kissed," Maka tried desperately to hide the blush appearing on her face.

"You see, Spirit, it was all simply a misunderstanding," Shinigami-sama said.

Spirit retracted his blades. "Well, at least it was Kid and not that Soul," he said, venom dripping from his words at the mention of Soul's name.

All of the way across the school in the Crescent Moon class, Soul was sitting at his desk when a chill ran up his spine.

Blackstar noticed him shaking. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know. This is the second time this has happened in the last few minutes," Soul answered.

"Maybe you're sick or something?"

"You know, somehow I don't think that's it."

Back in the Death Room, Maka asked, "Now that you know what happened, may I go?"

"First let me discuss a few things with you, Maka," Spirit said.

"Oh, here we go," Maka said, rolling her eyes.

"Even though it was an accident, you shouldn't be kissing boys all willy nilly like that," Spirit said. He glanced at Shinigami-sama and continued, "By the way, when you see Kid tell him to watch his back."

"Shinigami chop!" Shinigami-sama shouted and chopped Spirit over the head. Spirit collapsed to the ground, and Shinigami-sama turned to Maka. "You head on to class now, and I'll take care of this idiot."

"Thank you, Shinigami-sama. Have a nice day," she said, turning to dash to class.

"You too!" he replied, waving. He glanced at the unconscious Spirit, then shook his head and faced the mirror. "I wonder what Kid is doing?" he wondered aloud.

Maka shortly arrived outside the Crescent Moon classroom and reached for the doorknob, but paused and took a deep breath. "Alright, Maka, if anyone says anything, just ignore it."

She opened the door. As soon as Maka entered the room, the chattering ceased. All eyes turned to Maka. Her gaze drifted over to Kid, who made eye contact with her. They stared at each other for a moment, both blushing slightly, before they each looked away. The whispers started again. Kim, Jackie, Crona, and Tsubaki approached Maka from their seats.

"Maka, Tsubaki told me everything. Sorry for jumping to conclusions like that," Kim said.

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"Kid's been getting an onslaught of questions while you were gone," Jackie said.

"He's managed to convince a few of them that it was an accident, but as you can see some aren't so easily swayed," Tsubaki said.

"Maka," Crona said, her voice hitching. "I'm sorry for causing this mess."

Maka just smiled. "This isn't your fault Crona," she said sincerely, and Crona returned the smile. "The only one that should be blamed, really, is that idiot partner of yours."

"What did you say, you ugly girl?" Ragnarok exclaimed, bursting out of Crona.

Maka placed her hands on her hips and stared Ragnarok in the face. "You heard me!"

Tsubaki took the liberty of getting between them. "Calm down, you two. We don't want a repeat of this morning, do we?" she asked, looking to Maka.

"You're right. I don't need anymore rumors spreading about me," Maka said, backing down.

"Excuse me, but I do need to get into the room," said a voice from behind. The girls turned around to see Professor Stein. Only then did they realize they were blocking the door.

"Sorry, Professor Stein!" they said and returned to their seats. Stein entered the room, pulling behind him a cart covered in dissection trays, kits, and covered cages. He took his time getting situated, allowing the students to puzzle over what the cages contained.

Finally, he looked up and smiled. "Good morning, class!" he said pleasantly.

"Good morning, Professor Stein," the students replied.

"We are going to dissect something special today," Stein said.

"Special? What do you mean, special?" Ox Ford asked.

"How about I just show you?" Stein's smile suddenly took on a more devious quality. He grabbed the drape covering one of the large cages and ceremoniously unveiled the contents.

The class gasped.

"Is that really a...?" Soul began, trailing off in disbelief.

"Yes, I think it is," Maka said.

Inside the cage was an American Bald Eagle, looking quite ruffled. The class was shocked.

"We can't dissect a bald eagle! They're endangered!" Jackie said.

"More importantly how did you get that? I'm sure you would have to go through all sorts of legal proceedings to obtain it," Harvar said. "And I really doubt that someone would give up an endangered species for dissection purposes."

"I have proof!" Stein said, sounding a bit offended. He pulled a sealed document from his lab coat and tossed it at Kid.

"Tch! It's probably fake!" Liz said.

"He probably stole the eagle from somewhere," Soul added. The class muttered in agreement to Liz and Soul's explanations.

Kid opened the document. As he read it, his eyes grew wide.

"What is it, Kid?" Kilik asked.

"It's... legit!"

"What?!" Outrage flared among the class again.

"But why would you want to dissect a bald eagle?" Crona asked.

"Why not? I mean, just look at it," Stein said, approaching the bird cage. The eagle eyed Stein nervously as he drew nearer. "Inside this eagle is such information that people have yet to discover," Stein said, a smile spreading across his face. The eagle looked desperately from side to side. "And the only way to get this information is to cut it open and examines its internal organs," Stein concluded, the grin growing wider. The eagle flapped its large wings in the cage, wanting to escape.

"Why not? I'll tell you why not," Maka said. "Not only is it the national bird of the United States but it's endangered to boot!"

"Furthermore it is a godly bird that will live in my kingdom after I surpass God," Blackstar declared.

"We simply won't dissect the eagle," Maka said.

"You don't want to see the glorious insides of this majestic creature?" Stein asked.

"No!" the class yelled.

"Alright, alright! None of you can take a joke. You're not dissecting eagles; you're dissecting ducks," Stein said, and covered the eagle's cage, almost disappointed. The class sighed in relief.

"Listen for your groups for the dissection," Stein said, pulling out a list. Ignoring the students' groans, he began to read. "Kilik and Kim; Tsubaki and the pots; Ox and Jackie; Blackstar and Harvar; Hiro and Crona; Soul, Liz, and Patti; Kid and Maka--"

"Uh," Kid began, interrupting Stein, "Professor Stein, I don't think that such a good idea," Kid said.

"I don't see a problem. You're both on the same team," Stein said, staring blankly at Kid.

"Things are a bit... complicated," Maka added.

"I don't know what's going on. I don't really care. But if you two don't do this experiment, you'll both get zeros. You don't want that, do you?" Stein asked.

"No," Kid and Maka both replied, dropping their heads in defeat.

"All right then, everyone, get into your groups and begin the dissection. I'll return in a few minutes," Stein said, and left the room. Everyone started getting out of their seats, except for Kid and Maka.

"Everything will be okay," Tsubaki said quietly as she passed Maka's desk. Maka didn't look up. As everybody formed their groups, she and Kid were still rooted to their seats.

Several moments passed. Finally, Kid slowly stood up and sat in the empty seat next to Maka. There was an awkward silence, during which they did not look at each either.

"We should probably start on the experiment," Kid suggested.

"...yeah." Maka nodded shortly. The silence persisted. Suddenly, Kid and Maka both jumped up from their seats.

"I'll go get the equipment!" they said in unison. The pair stopped, looked at each other, and realized they had both said the same thing.

"It's all right, I'll go get the equipment," Kid said.

"No, I'll go!"

"Really, its fine!" Kid said as he left the desks and headed for the equipment.

"No, it's not fine!" she said, slightly annoyed. Stubbornly, she followed him.

"Both of us don't need to go, so just wait at the desk!"

"Then why don't you go--?" Maka didn't finish her sentence as she suddenly tripped over Blackstar's foot, carelessly stuck out in the aisle.

"Oh no, not again!" she thought as she fell forward. Before Kid could even fully turn around, Maka fell on him.

They both yelped as they hit the floor, and, unsurprisingly, their outbursts caught the attention of the entire class.

Maka pushed herself up and came suddenly face to face with Kid. She felt a slight blush color her cheeks. Kid opened his eyes only to find the blushing Maka over him, and felt his own face grow warm.

The room was unusually quiet, Maka noticed. She looked back to see her classmates staring at the two of them, not with amusement but with shock. Soul stared as well, and Maka noticed that his shock even seemed tinged with anger. Avoiding their stares, she looked back at Kid, but then realized the position they were in. She hastily separated herself from Kid and dusted herself off, blushing even more.

"Wow, way to go, Maka! First you kiss Kid and now you try to seduce him with your body!" a boy named Davis said, snickering.

"With what little body she has!" another boy named Will said. Several of the classmates started laughing, while the few who weren't laughing remained silent. Hurt by the cruel laughter, Maka lowered her head in shame.

"Maka, I'm sor--" Kid tried to apologize, but he was quickly interrupted.

"Why didn't you go back like I asked?" Maka turned and faced him angrily, actually shaking. She grabbed a dissection tray from a nearby desk, and Kid's eyes grew wide as she raised it above her head.

"Kid, you idiot!" she shouted, tears in her eyes.

"Maka, wait!" Kid said, taking a step backward, but it was too late. Maka hit Kid on the head with the tray, and the laughter in the room ceased. Kid went down like a pair of socks.

"Kid!" Liz and Patti jumped out of their seats and dashed to Kid's side. Maka tossed the tray to the floor and ran to the door. Just then, Stein returned and opened the door, but Maka ran past him without a word. Crona and Tsubaki got out of their seats and also ran past Stein.

"I'm sorry, Professor!" Tsubaki called over her shoulder to a rather confused Stein.

"Man, that girl is a violent one," Davis said.

"Seriously-- ow!" Will began, when both boys were suddenly smacked one the back of their heads. It was Kim and Jackie, acting in unison.

"That was uncalled for," Jackie said.

"Yeah! Grow up you jerks!" Kim said. She and Jackie turned around, and marched past Stein and out the door.

Stein watched them go, still confused, then turned to the survey the remainder of his class. He found Kid unconscious on his floor, a dented dissection tray lying next to him. He wasn't a fool; he put two and two together and surmised most of what had occurred. He sighed and began to slowly turn the screw in his head.

"Class is... dismissed, so I can figure out what exactly is going on here," Stein said. Several of those left in the room cheered and started to leave.

Kilik approached Ox and Harvar at their desks. "Should we go after Maka?" he asked.

"No, I think we should let the girls handle it. Let's help Liz and Patty get Kid to the infirmary," Ox said.

"Hey, Blackstar! Soul! Help us out with Kid!" Kilik said as he and the other two boys headed down the steps. Blackstar got up from his seat to join the others, leaving Soul by himself to think about what had just happened.

"I do feel bad for Kid... but why I am happy that Maka hit him?" he wondered.

"Soul!" Kilik returned and knocked loudly on his desk, pulling him from his thoughts. "Are you going to help or not?"

"Oh, right. Coming!"

To be continued…

**Author's Note**: That's the end of chapter 2. I hope you like it. This is only the first half of Shinigami's First Kiss. The original was 24 pages long. I didn't want to kill you guys, so I separated it. I already finished the other half I'm just waiting on my editor, who happens to be one of my best friends to finish improving it. Hopefully it won't take too long. Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3 Shinigami's First Kiss part 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Soul Eater Square Enix does. I wish I did own it.

**Author's Note**: Hey everybody! It's been awhile. Sorry that it took so long. The truth is that this chapter has been finished for about a year. The reason it took so long to post was that I was having a friend look over it for me, but she kinda' got lazy with it. That and we're both in college so we're busy with our own classes and personal lives. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who has responded in anyway to this story. It really makes me happy. I have been working a little on the next chapter and I have physics to worry about so bare with me. Here's the new chapter.

Chapter 3 Shinigami's First Kiss part 2

It was 12 o'clock and Maka was nowhere to be found in Shibusen. The girls looked for her everywhere. They looked in the library, the cafeteria, the bathroom, the school balcony, the school hot spring, and Crona's room. The girls were stumped.

"Where can she be?" Jackie asked.

"Maybe she went back home," Crona said.

"I don't think she did. All of her stuff is still here," Kim stated.

"I wonder…" Tsubaki said. The other three girls looked in her direction.

"What do you wonder Tsubaki?" Crona asked.

"I wonder if Maka could be at the training forest. That's the only place where we haven't looked yet," Tsubaki replied.

"You're a genius Tsubaki, let's go," Kim said as she took off. Jackie, Crona, and Tsubaki took off after her.

Twenty minutes later, the foursome was deep in the lush forest walking.

"Maka," Kim and Jackie called.

"Maka," Crona called out quietly. Tsubaki stopped walking. She heard a faint sound in the distance.

"Tsubaki, do you hear something?" Crona said.

"Yeah, I think I hear it in this direction," she replied as pointed to the left.

The girls walked in the direction that Tsubaki pointed. As they closer the sound became distinguishable. It was the sound of someone crying. The girls walked through some bushes and arrived in a cleared out area. At a tree furthest away from them was Maka, who was sitting on the ground crying.

Tsubaki, Crona, Kim, and Jackie approached her.

"Maka," Crona called out. Maka lifted her tear stained face up.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We're here to see you're okay," Kim said.

"No, I'm not okay. Everyone is saying things about me and it hurts," Maka said as started crying again. Crona and Tsubaki sat down next her. Tsubaki gently patted Maka's back.

"Don't listen to what those idiots say Maka. You are ten times better than they are," Kim said as she and Jackie sat down in front of her. Maka lifted up her head.

"They just jealous that you defeated Arachne and captured a witch's soul. No offense Kim!" Jackie said.

"None taken," Kim said.

"You're a good witch Kim, so that doesn't apply to you," Tsubaki stated.

"I guess you're right," Kim said. The girls started laughing. Maka laughed a bit but stopped. She looked at the ground. Crona noticed Maka looking at the ground.

"What's wrong Maka?" Crona asked. The others three girls stopped laughing and looked at her. Maka just continued to look at the ground.

"There's more to it than just the rumors isn't it?" Jackie asked. Maka remained silent.

"What else is bothering you?" Kim asked. Maka looked up.

"It's just that it was my first," Maka replied.

"Your first what?" Tsubaki asked. Maka face turned slightly red.

"My first kiss," Maka answered.

"Was the kiss bad Maka?" Crona asked.

"No, but…" Maka saying but was interrupted by Tsubaki.

"Just think of it this way, its not just you who lost their first kiss Maka," Tsubaki said. Maka looked at her confused.

"Oh, come on Maka. I really doubt Kid has kissed anyone!" Kim stated.

"Kid may be good looking, but if it wasn't for that "disorder" of his he would have a girlfriend already," Jackie added. Maka then looked reassured. Tsubaki then got up and dusted herself off.

"Where are you going Tsubaki?" Crona asked. Maka, Kim, and Jackie looked in her direction.

"I figured I go get us lunch, since it's that time. It's a beautiful day. I thought that we could enjoy it out here," Tsubaki replied.

"Did someone say food?" Ragnarok asked as he appeared out of Crona.

"You're not getting any because you caused trouble for Maka!" Kim said.

"What?!" he shouted.

"It's okay. He can have someone," Maka said.

"You're not so bad ugly girl," Ragnarok stated. Maka was twitching.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that last part," Maka said.

"Won't you get caught?" Crona asked.

"I'm the ninja weapon so I won't get caught," Tsubaki said as she disappeared.

Ten minutes later Tsubaki was back with food. The girls and Ragnarok were sitting in a circle eating.

"Maka, there is something that I want asked you," Kim said.

"What would that be?" Maka asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"What was it like to kiss Death?" Kim asked. Maka quickly turned her head and spit out her drink.

"Kim?!" Maka shouted.

"What? I'm not the only one who wants to know," she said. Maka looked from Kim to the other girls and Ragnarok who were looking back at her intently. A blush appeared on her face.

"Well," Kim said.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" Maka shouted. Kim, Jackie, Tsubaki, and Crona leaned in closer to Maka. "It was a little cold, but felt soft. I can't really tell you anymore because it didn't last long," Maka said as she brought her fingers to her lips.

"You'll just have to make it last longer next time," Jackie said.

"Jackie?!" Maka shouted as she brought her fingers down.

"Just kidding!" Jackie said laughing slightly. Then others girls joined in on her laughter. Ragnarok just continued to eat while they were laughing.

After they finished eating the girls talked until mid afternoon.

Back in Shibusen the girls were walking back to the classroom.

"I can't believe we missed an entire day of school," Tsubaki said.

"Sorry guys," Maka said.

"It's a better that dissecting ducks in Professor Stein's class," Jackie said.

"It was worth it so don't apologize Maka," Kim said. The girls arrived at the door to their classroom.

Maka opened the door and walked in with the other girls in tow. There were only a few people left in the room. The people were from their group. Kilik looked over at the door to see who come in and saw the girls.

"Maka!" Kilik called out causing the other guys turn. Soul and the guys left

their seats and approached the girls.

"Are you feeling better Maka?" Harvar asked.

"Yeah! I'm better now," Maka replied. Kim smelled something weird in the classroom.

"Crying and running away is so un cool," Soul said.

"Well sorry for being un cool!" Maka retorted.

"Why does it smell like gunpowder in here?" Kim asked. The other girls soon smelt the gunpowder.

"It's because of that over there," Ox replied pointing to the way. Maka and the other girls looked over in the direction that he was pointing in. On the wall was bullet outlines of two people.

"What happened? Tsubaki asked.

"It was awesome Tsubaki!" Blackstar said excitedly while pumping up his fist.

"It happened after you guys left and when Liz and Patti came back from the infirmary," Ox explained.

Earlier back in the crescent moon classroom all was quiet. Suddenly, gunshots ranged out of the room. The two guys known as Davis and Will were shaking in fear against the wall. A menacing look Liz approached them with Patti in her gun form in her hands.

"Why are you getting mad at us?" Davis asked.

"Yeah! It was Maka who hit Kid not us!" Will added. Liz brought Patti up and fire at the boys. The boys let out a girly scream.

"Who were the two idiots who made Maka hit Kid?!" Liz shouted and fire more shots. The boys screamed again. "Let me tell you something. If you dumbasses do anything else to Kid and Maka I swear by Shinigami that we'll…"Liz was saying as Patti's face appeared on her gun.

"We'll fuck you up!" Patti said menacingly. Liz shot at the boys again, but this time she shots around them. Davis and Will tensed up against the wall as she shot at them. Liz stopped shooting.

"Understood?" Liz asked.

"Yes ma'am!" the boys said, voices cracking. Liz turned away and headed for the door. Patti transformed back to her original self and followed her sister out of the room. Davis and Will slide down the wall onto the floor. The students in the room were shocked, but quiet fearing that if they say anything Liz and Patti would come back.

"And that's what happened," Ox said.

"Like I said. It was awesome!" Blackstar stated again.

"I think Davis and Will pissed in their pants after that," Kilik added. Kim got in front of Maka.

"See Maka we got your back," Kim said. Maka looked surprised at Kim then looked at everyone else. They had smiles on their faces. Maka closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you everyone. By the way, is Kid still in the infirmary?" she asked.

"The last time I checked he was still there," Ox answered. Maka turned around and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Maka?" Crona asked.

"I got to go apologize to Kid, Liz, and Patty," she replied as she ran out of the door.

Ten minutes later, Maka stood outside of the infirmary. Just as Maka was about to open someone opened it from the inside. It was Nygus.

"Maka? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to see Kid," Maka replied.

"You're not going to hit again him are you?" Nygus asked. Maka's face turned a little red from embarrassment.

"No," Maka answered.

"Alright, come on in. I'll be back in a little while," Nygus said as she walked past Maka. Maka walked in and peered around the cover. She saw not only was Kid doing fine, but he was reorganizing the medicine cabinet again. Liz was sitting in a chair looking bored out of her mind. Patti was sitting at another desk making a giraffe out of tongue depressors.

"Kid can we please go home now?" Liz asked.

"In a minute! I'm almost done," he said.

"You said that an hour ago!" Liz whined. Maka giggled snapping Kid, Liz, and Patti out of whatever they were doing. Maka stopped giggling and noticed that the trio was looking at her. Maka cleared her throat and walked around.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine," Kid replied.

"Is that so?" Maka asked.

"Yeah!" Kid answered. Kid and Maka just stood there in silence. Liz and Patti watched the pair from distance.

"Listen Kid I'm…" Maka was saying but stopped.

Maka turned away and started playing with one of her pigtails. Kid watched as Maka was fidgeting. For some unknown reason Maka acting nervous was cute to him. A small smile grew on Kid's face. Liz noticed her meister's facial expression. Maka dropped the pigtail and faced Kid.

"Kid, I'm sorry about hitting you. I got really upset and…" Maka was saying but interrupted by Kid.

"It's okay I understand and I accept your apology," Kid said. Maka felt herself calm down. She turned to Liz and Patti.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble," Maka said as she bowed.

"Hey, there's no need for you to bow. It was an accident," Liz said. Maka stopped bowing.

"Also, thank you for sticking up for me," Maka asked.

"Oh you heard about that?" Liz asked.

"Heard about what?" Kid asked.

"After we dropped you off here me and Patti went back to class and showed Davis and Will a little thing or two," Liz answered.

"Hey, how about we go home together?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, that would be good," Kid said. Liz jumped out of the seat.

"Home? Finally!" Liz said happily.

"You didn't have to stay," Kid said. Liz walked beside Kid and started poking him on the cheek.

"You know we can't leave you behind. There's no telling what trouble you would get into if we weren't with you," she said as she continued poking Kid's cheek.

"I would not get into trouble and will you stop doing that!" Kid said slightly irritated as he slapped away Liz's hand. Maka and Patti started laughing followed by Kid and Liz. Their laughter was cut short by the intercom coming on again.

"MAKAAA!" Spirit screamed over the intercom.

After the intercom went off Kid, Liz and Patti looked at Maka. She walked over to a bookshelf. Maka grabbed the biggest book off of the shelf and put something back up in its place.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Maka said as she took off running leaving the trio in the room.

"Maka's really strong," Patti stated.

"Yeah, she is. Well time to go home," Liz said.

"After I straighten up this bookshelf," Kid said. Liz face faulted.

"Oh come on Kid! I wanna' go home," Liz whined. Kid walked over to the shelf and stopped.

"What's wrong? Is another book missing or else?" Liz asked sarcastically.

"No, it's… already straightened…perfectly!" Kid answered. Liz and Patti went over to Kid and looked at the bookshelf. It the place of the book that Maka took was a double sided book divider with an even number of books on each side.

"Well, since Maka straightened it up, let's go home," Liz suggested as her and Patti walked out the door. Kid took one last look at the bookshelf and left the infirmary.

It was midnight at Gallows Mansion. The three occupants were fast asleep after that long day at school. In Liz's room, Liz was snoring away in her bed with a magazine on her stomach and an opened nail polish bottle on her nightstand. In Patti's room, she was surrounded by her stuff animals and she was laughing in her sleep. She was also muttering something similar to stupid giraffe, but you couldn't tell. In Kid's symmetrically balanced room he was smiling in his sleep. He was dreaming about the same thing he always dreamt about… symmetry. In Kid's dream world Kid was surrounded by symmetrical paintings, statues, structures, creatures, and trinkets. Kid walked around inspecting everything.

"This place is wonderful! There are no horrible asymmetrical things here. Everything's perfect. Nothing can make this place more perfect," he said. Kid was soon distracted by a colorful symmetrical sign. He began to read the sign.

"This way to the Goddess of symmetry," Kid read. His interest was suddenly peaked. "The Goddess of symmetry? I have to see her!" Kid said excitedly.

He then summoned his skateboard, Beelzebub and rode away in the direction the sign was pointing. The pathway leading to the goddess went on for a few minutes. The pathway stopped outside at a beautiful clearing with a symmetrical fountain and an even number of beautiful flowers. Kid noticed that behind the fountain was platform and there was girl on it. He got rid of Beelzebub and walked around the fountain towards the platform. Kid arrived at the platform but he couldn't see the girl's face due to the sunlight. All that he could make out was that the girl was wearing a white symmetrically patterned dress. The girl descended down the staircase. In a few seconds Kid could make out the face perfectly. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Maka?! What are you doing here?" Kid asked. Maka smiled at him.

"Silly Kid, I'm the Goddess of symmetry," she answered. With that answer Kid bolted out of his sleep. Kid looked forward.

"Why didn't I ever notice it before? Maka's… symmetrical!" Kid stated. That's how it all began.

To be continued~~~

**Author's Note**: There you go. I hope that you liked it. I know that some parts probably sounded corny but that's how I wanted it to go. Stay tuned for Chapter 4 "Shinigami's First Date". Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
